sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog - gra (Semi-Dark)/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do historii Lekkie Zło w grze Shadow the Hedgehog. Opening stoi na polu, patrząc na miasto, a gazeta lekko szturcha w nogę [[Shadow|Shadowa] na chwilę, lecz wiatr ją zdmucha.] Napis na gazecie: Obchody “FESTIWALU OGNIA-W-NIEBIE”! 50-letni powrót Czarnej Komety... Shadow: do siebie. Shadow... Dlaczego to imię chodzi mi po głowie? To jest jedyna rzecz, jaką potrafiłem zapamiętać. Hm. W mojej oburzonej świadomości. pamięć o [[Maria Robotnik|Marii]. Ona desperacko ucieka przed żołnierzami GUN. Nagle jeden z żołnierzy chwyta pistolet i strzela do niej. Słychać krzyk Geralda „Maria!”.] Shadow: Kim ja jestem... I czemu nic nie pamiętam? I kim jest ta Maria? chmura wisi nad Shadowem i banda [[Black Arms] spada z nieba. Wkrótce przedstawiony jest silniejszy Black Arm, który niszczy pierwszy samochód, a następnie wyrzuca w powietrze drugi, który jechał.] Shadow: Heh, ale oni wyglądają żałośnie! Nie mam czasu na tych nędznych ludzi. Black Doom: Shadow... [[Doom's Eye] pojawia się w stronę Shadowa, wyświetlając obraz Black Dooma.] Black Doom: Jak ci wiadomo, dzień zapłaty już się zbliża. Znajdź SIEDEM Szmaragdów Chaosu i dostarcz mi je tak, jak obiecałeś. Shadow: Kim jesteś i skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam? I w ogóle o czym ty mówisz? Eye odlatuje i mnóstwo samochodów wybucha w pobliżu Shadowa. Shadow: Co tutaj jest grane? Jeśli on wie, kim naprawdę jestem... muszę mu zaufać, pomimo moich przeczuć. Jedyną drogą do poznania sekretów mojej przeszłości jest zdobycie Szmaragdów Chaosu! w stronę miasta Po Westopolis przedstawia laboratorium GUN. Widać tam Black Armsare przedstawione na ekranie, przypominającym mapę miejsc na świecie, które zostały zaatakowane przez Black Arms. Żołnierz GUN biegnie do [[Dowódca GUN|komandora].] Żołnierz G.U.N.: Czarni kosmici zaatakowali 6 największych miast na całym świecie i każde miasto zgłasza znaczące uszkodzenia i liczne ofiary. Między innymi, Westopolis otrzymało największe straty przez osłabiony system obrony. Śródmieście Westopolis zostało prawie kompletnie zniszczone. Niepotwierdzone źródła doniosły, że widziały czarnego jeża w Westopolis. Dowódca: Shadow? Wysłać oddziały, TERAZ! I jeśli znajdziecie Shadowa z tymi kosmitami… zabijcie ich wszystkich! Żołnierz G.U.N.: Ale szefie, czy Shadow nie jest czasem po naszej stronie... szefie?! Dowódca: Wydałem wam rozkaz, żołnierzu! On jest zły i on jest wrogiem! G.U.N opuszcza pokój. Dowódca: Nie oszukasz mnie, Shadow! Tym razem, jesteś MÓJ! przenosi się z powrotem do Westopolis, gdzie Shadow został otoczony przez dwóch agentów GUNu. Agent GUN (głos): Uwaga… Awaryjna transmisja do wszystkich mobilnych sił… Centrala do wszystkich mobilnych sił. Wszystkie bronie naładowane… miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte na Shadowa, czarnego jeża. Poszukiwany za związek z atakami terrorystycznymi. Ostatnio widziany w pobliżu dolnego Westopolis. Rozkaz jest… złapać go żywego bądź martwego. Shadow: Z drogi! Przechodzę! Agent GUN: S-STOP! Nie ruszaj się albo strzelamy! Shadow(skacze): Głupi ludzie. dwóch agentów GUNu i powala ich na ziemię. Shadow: Hmph! się Black Doom. Black Doom: Bardzo imponujące, Shadow. Shadow: Kim jesteś? Black Doom: Nic nie pamiętasz, prawda? Ale przypomnisz sobie… wkrótce. Lecz teraz nie ma tutaj czasu do stracenia. Zdobądź kontrolę nad Wojskowym komputerem. Rozumiesz? Shadow: Jasne. Doom i Shadow znikają. Po Digital Circuit biurze [[Prezydent Zjednoczonej Federacji|Prezydenta] w Białym Domu.] Przy telefonie: Panie Prezydencie. Otrzymaliśmy raport od GUN. Nasza piechota pomyślnie wypędziła czarnych kosmitów z Westopolis. Zdołaliśmy także odeprzeć siły wroga w pięciu innych miastach. Są także donosy, że przebito się przez mainframe GUN. Właśnie badamy sprawę. Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że to również była sprawka czarnych kosmitów. Prezydent: Powiedz generałom, że Ameryka nigdy nie podda się terrorystom! Głos z telefonu: Tak, Panie Prezydencie. Prezydent: na zdjęcie Shadowa i [[Sonic|Sonica]] Ta planeta została raz ocalona przed tyranią I unicestwieniem przez waszą dwójkę. Teraz ludzkość musi bronić tego spokoju… za wszelką cenę. Musimy stać zjednoczeni, by obronić nasz świat przed tymi najeźdźcami! Przed Cryptic Castle pojawia się w Cryptic Castle Shadow: Gdzie ja jestem? (Widzi Eggmana) Czy to… Doktor Eggman? Może on mógłby mi powiedzieć coś o tych czarnych stworach. pędzi w stronę wyjścia. Po Cryptic Castle znajduje srebrny Szmaragd Chaosu świecący się w powietrzu Shadow: Kolejny Szmaragd Chaosu! pojawia się Eggman. Doktor Eggman: Co TY tu robisz, Shadow? Shadow: Doktorze! Nie chcę z tobą walczyć, ale potrzebuję tych Szmaragdów Chaosu! Utrzymują sekret do mojej… Doktor Eggman: Koniec tych bredni! Wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu należą do mnie! Nikt nie wchodzi mi w drogę. Ci, co to zrobią, będą zniszczeni! tych słowach [[Egg Breaker] skacze w stronę gruntu, prawie uderzając Shadowa.] Więc zejdź mi z drogi albo cię zgniotę! Tak jak to zrobię z tymi czarnymi stworzeniami! przygotowuje się do walki. Po walce z Egg Breakerem; przed The Doom idzie przez las, rozmyślając nad swoimi wspomnieniami. Shadow (do siebie): Co się ze mną dzieje?! Nie mogę ozbyć się tych obrazów z mojej głowy… te czarne stwory… skąd one mnie znają? rozgląda się po lesie. Nagle otacza go jasna poświata. Shadow: Co?! światło zabrało Shadowa w kosmos. Po chwili pojawia się Black Doom. Black Doom: Shadow… Wyglądasz na zmartwionego. Shadow: Ty?! Black Doom: Popatrz! patrzy na wskazanym przez Black Dooma obiekcie, w którym rozpoznaje [[Kolonia kosmiczna ARK|ARK].] Shadow: To przecież... Black Doom: Dokładnie. Kosmiczna stacja ARK. 50 lat temu. Shadow: ARK? 50… lat temu? zauważa przez chwilę swoją postać z przeszłości, uciekającą razem z Marią. Shadow: To… ja. Shadowem biegną agenci GUNu. Shadow: Huh. Black Doom: Dokładnie. To przypomni ci, co ludzie ci zrobili. Nigdy nie zapomnij tego przerażającego obrazu! jest podziwiany przez chwilę na ekranie. Po The Doom dobiegają do końca korytarza w ARK. Na ich drodze stanął robot GUNu, [[Heavy Dog].] Shadow: Hmph! Maria: Aahh! Heavy Dog: Zgłasz się Heavy Dog. Główny cel i dziewczyna zostali zlokalizowani. Namierzanie celi. Przygotowanie do przechwycenia i zniszczenia! Shadow: Co do…? przedstawiające agenta GUNu oraz Marię, która została przez niego trafiona, są ukazane na ekranie. Maria: Proszę, Shadow… Pomóż mi! myśl o tych wspomnieniach Shadow zaciska mocno pięść. Do Shadowa zbliża się Black Doom. Black Doom: Ludzie, zdolni do poświęcenia swoich, gdy są przezwyciężeni przez chciwość. Są… głupią rasą. Shadow: Nieczuli ludzie! Zejdźcie mi z drogi! Przed Air Fleet patrzy na [[Central City] sprzed okna Białego Domu, gdy do jego gabinetu wchodzi komandor w towarzystwie dwóch żołnierzy z GUNu.] Komandor: Panie prezydencie, pana transport jest gotowy. Musimy już iść! Panie prezydencie, proszę! Prezydent: Znowu… Nie spełniłem mego obowiązku, by chronić nasz naród. Komandor: Panie prezydencie… To jeszcze nie koniec! Będziemy dalej walczyć. usłyszeniu tego zdania, Prezydent podnosi głowę do góry. Komandor: Czarni kosmici mogli nas unieszkodliwić na chwilę, ale jeszcze się odegramy, panie prezydencie! Musi pan utrzymywać swój naród pewnym i złączonym. wraca do swojego biurka. Prezydent: Tak, utrzymywać naród złączonym. Cokolwiek się stanie, nigdy nie poddamy się tym kreaturom! (Patrzy na zdjęcie Sonica i Shadowa) Tego się od nich nauczyłem. Komandor: Panie prezydencie, proszę się pośpieszyć. Prezydent: Dobrze. opuszcza swój gabinet w towarzystwie dwóch agentów GUNu, w międzyczasie Komandor patrzy na zdjęcie Sonica i Shadowa. Komandor: Te czarne kreatury poznają ich własne piekło! (Wychodzi) tych słowach Komandor wychodzi z gabinetu w stronę swoich ludzi i pilnowanego przez nich Prezydenta i odlatuje z Central City. Na zewnątrz Białego Domu Black Doom i Shadow widzą, jak okręt GUNu z Prezydentem odlatuje w inne miejsce. Black Doom: Cóż za żałosny widok. Shadow, śledź ich. Upewnij się, że zrozumieją ich sytuacje. pędzi w stronę okrętu GUNu. Po Air Fleet który jest na korytarzu w Air Fleet, patrzy na zgromadzone przez siebie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Shadow: Mam już… PIĘĆ Szmaragdów Chaosu. ekranie widać zdjęcie przedstawiające pierwsze spotkanie Shadowa z Black Doomem. Black Doom: Shadow, dzień zapłaty jest bliski. Przynieś wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu do mnie, NATYCHMIAST! wraca do teraźniejszości po przypomnieniu spotkania z Black Doomem. Shadow: Dobra, jeszcze dwa i prawda o mej przeszłości będzie ujawniona. W końcu będę wiedział… kim jestem. Black Doom: Shadow… Wygląda na to, że mamy problem ze szczurami w bazie. Wróć natychmiast do Black Comet i pozbądź się ich! patrzy w górę na jeden z pojazdów latających. Shadow: Czarna Kometa?! chwilę widać na filmie ARK, a za nią – Czarną Kometę. Hero Ending Przed walką z Egg Dealerem części ARK Shadow przypadkowo spotyka Eggmana na Egg Dealerze. Eggman: Shadow! Breaker ląduje na gruncie bliżej od Shadowa.. Shadow: Doktorze! Eggman: Oddaj mi te SZEŚĆ Szmaragdów Chaosu… jak dobry chłopiec! Zostałeś uwolniony, by znaleźć Szmaragdy… wspaniała robota, Shadow! Dobrze się srawiłeś… a teraz je oddaj! Shadow: Nigdy! Eggman: Co?! Shadow: Potrzebuję tych Szmaragdów, by odkryć moją przeszłość… nigdzie nie idą! Eggman: A więc… jeszcze zobaczymy! Shadow, przygotuj się! Po walce z Egg Dealerem komnacie widać pokonanego Eggmana leżącego na podłodze, a za nim – zniszczonego Egg Dealera. Na rękę Shadowa podlatuje czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu, który obraca się razem z pozostałymi sześcioma Szmaragdami. Shadow: Nareszcie… Zdobyłem WSZYSTKIE Szmaragdy Chaosu! Eggman: Jak śmiesz przeciwstawiać się… MNIE! Shadow: Jestem Shadow the Hedgehog. Ja i tylko Ja wiem, co jest najlepsze dla mnie. Nikt nie będzie mi mówił, co mam robić. Oto KIM JESTEM. Eggman: Co?! Shadow: Żegnaj, doktorze! uderza Eggmana. Dark Ending Przed walką z Soniciem i Diablonem wkracza do sali. Nagle drogę mu zagradzają: Sonic i Diablon. Sonic: Shadow! Nie pozwolę ci przejść… nie w tym stanie! Komandor: TY! Ty jesteś tym, który zniszczył ARK i zabił na niej wszystkich! Czas, by rozstrzygnąć raz na zawsze! Shadow: Hmmhmmm… no dobra. Wiem, co mam robić. Zostałem stworzony, by rozkazywać ludziom. Ludzie nie są warci życia… zapłacą… zapłacą swoim życiem za to, co zrobili! Komandor: TY! Shadow: Sonic, jeśli będziesz próbował mnie powstrzymać… zniszczę i ciebie! Po walce z Soniciem i Diablonem sali widać pokonanego Sonica leżącego na podłodze przy zniszczonym Diablonie i stojącego niedaleko od niego Shadowa. Na rękę Shadowa podlatuje czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu, który obraca się razem z pozostałymi sześcioma Szmaragdami. Shadow: Nareszcie… Zdobyłem WSZYSTKIE Szmaragdy Chaosu! Sonic: Shadow… Dlaczego… I co ty teraz z nimi zrobisz? Shadow: Jestem Shadow the Hedgehog. Ostateczna Forma Życia zrodzona, by chronić i służyć mrocznemu panu, Black Doom’owi. Z mocą tych Szmaragdów Chaosu, ten świat zostanie mrocznym imperium. Oto KIM jestem. Hahahahaha… końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Shadow the Hedgehog